Kenshin s'en va, j'ai changé le titre! p
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Un Kenshin/Kaoru pour me faire entrer dans le monde des fanficteurs. Review please.
1. Chapitre 1: Je pars parce que je t'aime

Mon fic se situe après le combat contre Enichi, que Kenshin gagne (évidemment (). Sano habite dans sa baraque, Mégumi à la clinique. Je met mes pensées entre [ ] et celles de mpes persos entre* * ^_^  
  
Chapître 1: Je pars parce que je t'aime  
Un soir, après le diner, une fois Yahiko couché, Kenshin frappe à la porte de kaoru :  
  
- Toctoc  
  
- Entrez  
  
- Kaoru, je ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Si je t'ai dit d'entrer !  
  
- Excuse-moi.  
  
- C'est pas grave. Bon, qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
  
- Euh. je dois te dire deux choses mais je sais pas comment.  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu.tu t'en vas, c'est ça, dit Kaoru d'une voix hésitante .  
  
Elle baisse la tête  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, je pars demain matin. Comment as-tu deviné ?  
  
- Je te connais trop bien. Et puis, je m'y attendait un peu. Mais pourquoi dois-tu partir ?! Je ne veux pas, moi !  
  
Elle se jette dans ses bras et il la sers maladroitement .  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. C'est la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire : je.je t'aime Kaoru. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon c?ur.  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi pars-tu ?  
  
Elle quite les bras de Kenshin et se met à sangloter.  
  
- Si tu m'aimais vraiment autant que tu le dis, si tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime, tu ne partirais pas, tu resterai toujours avec moi. Tu m'épouserai, et on sera heureux, toujours. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle a hurlé (heureusement que sa chambre est bien insonriisée (). Kenshin s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se débat furieusement, puis plus faiblement mais il ne la lache pas. Kaoru finit par se calmer et se laisse aller dans les bras de l'ex-samuraï. Elle murmure maintenant des « pourquoi ? » déchirants.  
  
- Kaoru, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur. Je ne pourrai pas rester vivre avec toi sachant que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureuse. Tu vivras heureuse, Kaoru, mais pas avec moi.  
  
- Mais c'est toi qe j'aime, et personne d'autre !  
  
- Tu est jeune, tu trouveras certainement un autre homme qui te rendras heureuse. Mais ce ne sera pas moi.  
  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
- Regarde-moi : je ne sais que me battre, je n'ai pas le moindre yen et je suis incapable de faire un métier !!!  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Chut. ma décision est prise. Si tu veux, je pourrai te tenir compagnie cette nuit.  
  
- D'accord, mais.  
  
Elle rougit  
  
- Tu peux fermer les yeux, le temps que je me change s'il te plait ?  
  
Bien sur.  
  
Il s'assit en tailleur et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.  
  
- *J'ai intérêt à lui obéir, vu ce qu'elle à fait à Yahiko la dernière fois ^_^x'* [ cf. Vol 5, avant la rencontre avec Raijuta]  
  
- A quoi tu pense Kensin ?  
  
Il releva la tête par réflexe.  
  
- Euh  
  
- Tourne toi ! Tout de suite ! rugit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas fini de se rhabiller  
  
- Pardon, pardon, fit Kensin en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux [qui d'ailleurs sont orange ^_^'] Excuse-moi, j'ai pas fait attention ! *Ouah ! Sano dirai qu'elle est " canon ultra bien foutu" * [ Ah, les hommes T_T']  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai finit. Alors, à quoi tu pensais?  
  
- A ce que tu as fait à Yahiko la fois ou il est venu te chercher et où tu n'avais pas fni de te changer.  
  
- Ah.euh. T'en fait pas, tu ne risque rien.  
  
Kaoru installe son futon au milieu de la pièce et Kenshin s'assied en tailleur contre le mur après avoir soufflé la bougie. La douce lumière de la rune passe à travers les fenêtres en papier. [ je sais pas le nom.]  
  
- Kenshin, murmure la jeune kendôka.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Je sais que tu as l'habitude de rester là quand tu viens me surveiller la nuit.  
  
- *Comment elle le sait? *  
  
- .mais tu pourrai te rapproche un peu, s'il te plais? Tu peux prendre un futon dans l'armoire si tu veux  
  
- C'est pas la peine.  
  
Il vient s'asseoir en tailleur près du futon de Kaoru. Au bout de dix minutes, comme la jeune femme ne dors toujours pas, l'homme [ je peux pas dire jeune, à 28ans.] lui demande:  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Kaoru?  
  
- Ca m'embête de te demander ça mais. Tu peux me tenir dans tes bras? Mon père le faisait quand il partait, comme pour me rassurer qu'il reviendrai vite.  
  
- Bien sur  
  
Elle s'assied et il la sert contre son torse. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Souvenir et cauchemar

bChapitre 2: Souvenirs et cauchemarb  
  
iCoucou, c'est encore moi!!! Bon, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que mon fic vous plaît. Je suis si heureuse!!!  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent: Kenshin annonce à Kaoru qu'il l'aime et qu'il va partir. Pour la rassurer, il lui propose de rester la nuit avec elle.[ yahoo] i  
  
Elle s'assied et il la sert contre son torse. - Parle-moi de ton enfance, Kaoru.  
  
- 'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur moi.Ben, je sais pas par quoi commencer  
  
- en, d'abord le début, ton père, ta mère.  
  
- en, déjà, j'ai jamais eu de mère. C'est un secret que je suis la seule à connaître. Même Tae qui me connais depuis toujours à cru qu'elle était morte en me donnant le jour, comme tant d'autres. En fait, ma mère était. C'était une prostituée. Mon père était encore jeune et il venait d'acheter le dojo. Il était doué mais il n'avait pas un seul disciple car il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. C'est là qu'il a commencé à aller dans les maisons closes. Il essayait de d'oublier ses soucis. Il s'est a trouvé une qui lui plaisait plus que les autres. Comme la mison appartenait à une de ses amies, il a obtenu d'être le seul à.enfin, tu vois bien. Mais un jour, elle est tombé enceinte. Et tu sais quel sort est destiné aux filles de prostituées: elles le deviennent elles-mêmes. Mais mon père a refusé. Il m'a enmenée dans le dojo, a payé une nourrice et m'a élevée. Il n'a plus jamais revu cette geisha. C'est à ce moment la, en s'inspirant de moi, qu'il a développé la technique de protection de la vie, pour me protéger. A partir de ce jour, il a eu de nombreux disciples, et m'a enseigné sa technique. Mais comme la guerre faisait rage, il se faisait souvent appeler pour combattre. Il me confiait au père de Tae qui était un de ses amis et me reprenais chaque fois qu'il revenait. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, il m'a nommée maitre adjoint et j'ai commencé à l'aider pour ses cours. Au début, les disciples se moquaient de moi mais quand j'ai mis le plus fort d'entre eux K.O., ils m'ont enfin respectée. Mais peu de temps après, papa été appalé une dernière fois et il n'en est pas revenu. J'ai beaucoup pleuré mais Tae était là et j'avais des disciples, jusqu'à l'affaire du faux Battosaï. C'est là que j'ai fait ta connaissance. Tu connais le reste. Je te demanderai juste de ne parler de ma naissance à personne. D'accord?  
  
- as de problème.  
  
- Et ton enfance à toi?  
  
- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. La seule chose que tu ne sais pas, c'est que mes parents étaient des paysans pas très pauvres, mais comme j'avais trois frères et trois s?urs, tous plus agés que moi, on manquait parfois de nourriture. On habitait à environ 13km de Tokyô [je sais pas la mesure de l'époque.].Ils sont tous morts du choléra quand j'avais neuf ans. J'ai survécu car ce jour là, j'étais privé de repas et d'eau parceque j'avais oublié d'aller chercher du bois. Après, j'ai accompagné des esclaves pendant un an mais on s'est fait attaquer par des brigands et Maître Hiko m'a recueilli après m'avoir sauvé. Une fois de plus, j'étais le seul rescapé. Tu connais la suite: les patriotes, Tomoe, mon errance et puis notre rencontre. Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas dormir un peu?  
  
- Si.  
  
Kaoru penche sa tête contre la poitrine de Kenshin et s'endors.Notre héros la couche délicatement et la surveille en souriant tendrement. Un Koku passe [je crois que ça fait une demi-heure mais ch'ui pas sure.]  
  
Soudain, Kaoru se réveille en hurlant. Elle se redresse et se met à pleurer. Kenshin la prend et la serre dans ses bras. Elle se calme peu à peu.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé, ma Kaoru?  
  
- Je. j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
  
- Raconte-le moi.  
  
- C'est bon, ça ira.  
  
- Allé, tu sais, raconter un cauchemar peux soulager beaucoup. Je le faisait à ma plus jeune s?ur. Elle avait un an de plus que moi mais c'était moi qui la protégeait. Elle est morte dans mes bras, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait révé que toute la famille était morte du choléra et que c'était son tour. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle pouvait se rendormir. Elle grelottait de fièvre. Elle s'est de nouveau réveillé deux Koku plus tard, elle m'a murmuré "merci pour tout Shinta", et elle s'est éteinte.  
  
- Shinta?  
  
- C'est mon vrai prénom. C'est Maitre Hiko qui m'a appelé Kenshin.  
  
- Je trouve que Shinta te va mieux. [ Ca veut dire c?ur généreux, je crois]  
  
- Merci. Mais revenons à ton cauchemar.  
  
- Ben voilà: c'est le matin je me réveille en entendant des bruits de lame. Je vais voir et j'aperçois mon père de dos en train de se battre avec un homme masqué et habillé en noir. Il me crie de m'éloigner et il reçois un coup dans l'épaule. Il tombe à genous. Je me précipite pour le rendre dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi, ça devient ton visage et ensuite, l'homme en noir se et à rire en me disant " Je t'ai eue et tu va l'accompagner en enfer" et il prend un sabre très long et me l'enfonce a travers ton corp dans le ventre. Lorqu'il enlève son masque, je vois que c'est mon père. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il me répond que c'était ce que je voulais, passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Et il se met à rire et moi à pleurer, et c'est là que je me suis réveillée.  
  
- Elle se remit à pleurer doucement.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. Tout va bien.  
  
- Oui, mais tu pars demain et je vais rester toute seule!!!  
  
- Chut, ne pense ni au passé, ni au futur. Seulement à l'instant présent.pre  
  
- Elle se calme doucement et se niche au creux des bras de son aimé en réfléchissant à la situation. Elle relève la tête après avoir pris 2 décisions.  
  
Alors qu'il rêve les yeux fermés à la jeune fille qu'il tiens dans ses bras, Kenshin la sent bouger et, avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un geste, il sent des lèvres douces s'emparer des siennes. Il ouvre grand les yeux et aperçois le fin visage de Kaoru [fallait s'en douter.] qui elle, a fermé les yeux. Il suit son exemple et s'adonne complètement à ce baiser langoureux [ je crois que c'est l'adjectif qui veut dire avec la langue] . Lorsque ce baiser prend fin, il demande:  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
  
- J'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps. Et j'aimerais même plus [avis aux persones sensibles, le prochain chapitre sera un lemon^_^].  
  
- Non, Kaoru. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu? Le prochain chapitre contiendra du lemon (sexe explicite) qui est déconseillé aux - de 18ans et aux personnes sensibles, mais je vous préviendrai quand a commencera. 


End file.
